Pumps/compressors may be used for vacuum operation, pressure operation, or alternating vacuum and pressure operations. The pump/compressor may include a brush DC motor or a brushless DC motor and may be designed to work with both air and gases. The pump/compressor may be compact and may operate quietly and reliably at high environment temperatures.
The pump/compressor may be frequently started and stopped when in use, for example during negative pressure wound therapy. During negative pressure wound therapy, the pump/compressor causes a vacuum to be applied on a wound of a patient to draw out fluid from the wound and increase blood flow.